


Brother?

by AudreyRose



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Loki's punishment, Post Avengers (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor thinks Odin's punishment for Loki has gone on long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother?

He screamed and screamed behind his muzzle.  
His throat was raw and he couldn't tell if it was the muzzle or his blood he tasted.  
He screamed until he couldn't.  
Everything hurt, it always hurt.  
The pain, it never stoppped.  
'He' saw to that.  
He could feel the tears on his cheeks every now and then.  
Sometimes he thought he would hear voices, but he was never really sure.

"Father, stop this, it's madness."  
"It is ne-"  
"No it isn't! He's my brother, your s-"  
"Thor-"  
"No."

He could hear loud noises.  
Yelling?  
He tried to lift his head, or at least force his eyes open.  
There was bright light that burned through his eye lids.  
He whimpered.  
He felt hands.  
If he could have struggled he would have.  
But he was broken.  
Body and soul.

He was un-bound, gently lowered to the floor.  
The hands were large, strong but very careful, gentle.  
His hands were free, but he remained limp.  
The muzzle was removed.  
He didn't know how long it had been there, but it had been a very long time.

Another whimper escaped his throat.  
Hands brushed his hair back, soothing him?  
He still couldn't force his eyes open.

"Please, brother, open your eyes."

Green eyes blinked, the lights far too bright.  
He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.  
'Brother?' he wanted to ask.  
Golden hair was all he could make out.

"Shh, little brother, I'm here to keep you safe now."  
His brother held him carefully.  
He looked up, meeting his brothers blue eyes with his green.  
"I swear, I'll keep you safe."

He blinked and looked at his hands.  
He felt so numb.  
Disconnected.  
Lost.  
Broken.  
Shattered.

So many thoughts ran through his mind.  
Memories.  
Feelings.  
He felt tears on his cheeks as he closed his eyes.

"Don't cry, please don't cry."  
He couldn't stop.  
Not even when those arms hugged him tight.  
Lips pressed to the top of his head.  
"Brother, I'm here, please stop."

He tensed and he felt him pull away.  
He looked upon his brothers face.  
He was aware he was trembling as he raised his hand.  
He swallowed and touched his brothers face.  
"It's me, I promise."

He opened his mouth but couldn't make a sound.  
He swallowed again and breathed out.  
His green eyes darted over his brothers face.  
"Th-th-," he shook his head and growled slightly.  
"Shh," his brothers hand on his cheek.  
He licked his chapped lips.  
Another swallow.  
A tremor ran through him.

"Thor, b-brother?"


End file.
